Comment Albus découvre le médaillon
by Cocoon 2
Summary: Regulus Black laisse comme héritage à son frère aîné une information importante
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black ouvrit le bouchon de la fiole avec les dents puis le recracha plus loin. Il avait retrouvé, dans la maison familiale du 12 Square Grimmaurd, un échantillon des pensées de Regulus Arcturus Black, son petit frère. Il versa le contenu de la petite bouteille dans la pensine de Dumbeldore avant de se laisser emporter dans le souvenir de son cadet.

Regulus était assis dans un petit espace entre l'ancien lit de Sirius et le mur, à même le sol. Il était recouvert d'une couverture miteuse et marmonnait des paroles inaudibles en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sirius se rapprocha de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas là ? Maman sera fière de moi si je pars avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais que dira Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit légèrement la lèvre en posant son front sur le mur de béton froid. Soudain, la voix de Walburga Black résonna dans la maison.

« Regulus ! Descends mon chéri ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hésita puis rejeta la couverture sur le lit de Sirius et se leva lentement. Il frotta rapidement son pantalon pour y enlever toutes traces de poussière et sortit de la pièce.

La chambre devint floue et fut remplacée par une grand couloir sombre. Il entendit la voix de Regulus avant de le voir.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » disait-il d'une voix tremblante. « Kreatur n'avait rien fait de mal »

« Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes ! » répondit une voix grinçante qui fit frissonner Sirius.

Il reconnut Lord Voldemort

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent aux bouts du couloir. Le personnage du centre marchait d'un pas rapide et les deux autres devaient courir pour le suivre.

« Je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront au travers de ma route. Je dois retrouver le garçon le plus vite possible. Seul cela compte. Peu importe le nombre de cadavres que je laisserais derrière moi. » continua Voldemort. « Compris ? »

« Oui, maître. » fit la voix de Regulus.

« Bien, maintenant, fiche-moi le camp ! Je veux m'entretenir avec Severus ! »

Regulus ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il transplana immédiatement.

Sirius fut transporté une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il était dans la cuisine de la maison familiale. Regulus lui tournait le dos. Il parlait avec l'elfe de maison, Kreatur.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ça durer plus longtemps ! » disait-il de sa voix douce. « Je croyais agir pour le bien des sorciers mais le maître dépasse les bornes. Ce qu'il t'a fait subir m'a ouvert les yeux… »

Le frère de Sirius marqua une pause. Il se leva, passa à côté de Sirius sans le voir et sortit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau.

« Je sais des choses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer. Je sais comment le détruire mais je sais également que si je m'attaque à ces choses, je risque de mourir… »

Il but une gorgée, sembla réfléchir puis continua.

« Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas Sirius… Tu vois, lui, il était vraiment courageux. Il fonce tête baissée lorsqu'il est sûr d'agir pour la bonne cause. Moi, je me rends bien compte que je dois faire quelque chose mais je suis tout bonnement incapable de trouver le courage nécessaire pour agir. Que dois-je faire Kreatur ? »

Sa voix se cassa. Il enfoui son visage entre ses mains. L'elfe de maison posa sa grande main noueuse sur la tête de son maître. Sirius remarqua les nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient le petit être.

« Quel que soit votre choix, je vous soutiendrais. » dit l'elfe avec respect.

Sirius sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Il se retrouva encore une fois dans un lieu différent. C'était une sorte de petit îlot de pierre au milieu d'un lac souterrain. Au centre, une sorte de bassine trônait. Regulus était affalé sur le sol et poussait des hurlements à réveiller un mort. À côté de lui, Kreatur le forçait à boire un liquide transparent ressemblant fortement à de l'eau.

« Courage maître ! C'est bientôt terminé ! Buvez encore ce bol ! » chuchotait l'elfe tout en caressant doucement les cheveux du cadet de Sirius.

« Donne-moi de l'eau Kreatur ! » hurlait Regulus en se tortillant sur le sol.

Une fois la dernière goutte avalée, Kreatur lâcha le bol. Il se pencha au-dessus de la bassine et en ressortit un médaillon. Il en déposa un autre à la place et revint vers son maître qui agonisait près du bord de l'eau. Kreatur reprit le bol et s'approcha du lac. Au moment même où le récipient toucha l'eau, une multitude de créatures effrayantes jaillirent hors de l'eau, agrippant l'elfe de maison et son maître de leurs doigts crochus et visqueux.

« Kreatur ! » cria Regulus qui se faisait entraîné vers l'eau.

« J'arrive maître ! »

« Non ! Prends le médaillon et fuis ! Détruis le médaillon dès que tu le pourras ! Fais-ce que je te dis ! » hurla désespérément le jeune homme.

Kreatur hésita un instant. Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, désobéir à son maître. Il aurait voulu le sauver. Mais déjà, Regulus était dans l'eau, se débattant tant bien que mal, et les bêtes déchainées s'acharnaient sur l'elfe.

« Sirius aurait été fier de vous… » cria Kreatur et il transplana alors que Regulus disparaissait à tous jamais au fond du lac souterrain.

Sirius fut éjecté sans ménagement hors de la pensine. Il s'étala sur le sol, au pied d'Albus Dumbeldore qui s'avança pour récupérer les pensées de Regulus.

« Sirius… » dit celui-ci d'une voix amusée. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Et il déposa la fiole sur son étagère à pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius resta muet de surprise. Il se mit à bredouiller de vagues excuses.

« Monsieur… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… »

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un vague geste de la main.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour les entrées par effraction monsieur Patmol… Comment avez-vous réussi à atteindre mon bureau sans que personne ne vous remarque ? »

Sirius se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il haussa les épaules avec flegme.

« Personne ne s'intéresse à un gros chien miteux… »

« Hmm… J'imagine… » dit lentement Dumbledore. « C'était les souvenirs de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a laissé cela… »

« Il avait probablement besoin de votre reconnaissance. »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il cherchait à me transmettre un message. Kreatur et lui semble avoir compris quelque chose d'important sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Vraiment ? » continua Dumbledore sur le même ton.

Mais une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans ses yeux bleus électriques. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Sirius se tordit les mains, attendant que Dumbledore parle mais le vieil homme ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Il regardait avec une sorte d'attention feinte les nuages sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Black toussota, histoire de rappeler sa présence au directeur qui se retourna brusquement, faisant voleter les pans de sa cape.

« J'ai été très heureux de vous revoir Sirius… Pourriez-vous maintenant me laisser seul ? »

Sirius acquiesça énergiquement et sortit du bureau presqu'en courant, heureux de pouvoir quitter le vieillard sénile qu'était devenu Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Il ordonna à un des portraits de directeur d'aller chercher Severus Rogue.

« Et dites-lui que c'est important ! » ajouta-t-il alors que le bonhomme disparaissait.

En attendant le professeur de potion, il se plongea dans les souvenirs de Regulus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue entra en trombe dans la grande pièce. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Monsieur ! Vous m'avez demandé ? Un problème ? »

« Du calme… Du calme… » dit Dumbledore un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

Rogue reprit très vite consistance, se rendant compte que le directeur l'avait encore stressé pour rien.

« Ce que nous craignions s'est vérifié Severus… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Le journal de Jedusor… C'était un horcruxe… »

Il frissonna en prononçant ce mot.

« Et il n'y en a pas qu'un… Le jeune frère de Black a découvert le deuxième Horcruxe et je sais où il se trouve. »

« Sous quelle forme ? » demanda Rogue.

« Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. »

Il pencha la tête en avant. Severus se rapprocha. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du directeur.

« Combien pensez-vous qu'il y en a encore ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien… Il est rare que je ne sache pas quelque chose mais cette fois-ci, je suis incapable de vous répondre. Combien d'Horcruxe à créer Tom Jedusor ? »

Il soupira profondément, affligé par un sentiment de culpabilité. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se battre, mais Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore ne le dit pas à Rogue. Il resta silencieux.

Ce fut le battement d'aile irrégulier d'un hibou qui rompit le silence. Dumbledore était appelé d'urgence au ministère de la magie où Lord Voldemort avait fait son apparition. Le vieil homme se redressa lentement. Il posa la fiole de souvenir de Regulus à sa place, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la passer, il se tourna vers Rogue.

« Vous vous souvenez de Regulus Black, Severus ? » demanda-t-il

« Non… »

« Moi non plus ! Pourtant, c'est grâce à lui que Tom Jedusor va disparaître ! »

Et il transplana.


End file.
